


ZADR - the new kid

by Eyubk



Category: zadr - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyubk/pseuds/Eyubk
Summary: it is  romance about a alien and a human who were enemy's, but are brought together due to a bad experience.





	1. ZADR fandom

*what is he?*  
This is what a young boy named Dib was thinking as he stared at the new kid, Zim, across the room. It has only been a couple of days since he had showed up at school, mysteriously with a smile. Ever since that day Dib tried everything to study him, ask questions, tried to get an answer out of him. But every single time Zim would just respond with a evil grin and say,  
" What i am up to is none of your business human, at any rate you will find out soon anyway."  
And like usual Dib would sit and ponder what he meant. He would think why he kept saying 'human' and what his plans were or where he even came from. And when he was not thinking about that, he was wondering about Zim's features. He had green skin, no nose, and always had that pack on. And the fact that he acted like nobody else in the skool or, in fact, anywhere just made his curiosity stronger. He wanted to come over to his house to study him and see where he lived.  
"ugh"  
this is what Zim said as he looked across the room and saw that Dib was looking at him. Dib immediately turned the other direction and looked out the window.' RRIINNGG'. * oh no * Dib thought as he new what time it was, the dreaded lunch break. The food at skool was complete trash. It was a wonder why anyone would eat it. And of course everyone did, except for three people. Dib, his sister Gaz, and... Zim. It was weird that he, of all people, would actually have a taste in food. Who would have thought, the new kid. This just further fueled Dibs curiosity. He looked across the room at the table that Zim sat at all by himself. He noticed that he was writing in a notebook that had a strange symbol on the red cover. It looked like a triangle with a orb in the center. And Dib thought that when no one else was looking that he could walk over to him and ask if he can come over. And that is exactly what he did. As soon as he walked over to him, Zim seemed to know what he wanted to ask and said,  
" No you can not come over to my home."  
" Why not?"  
"Because i like my privacy, and also because i don't like you."  
He said this with a grin and then proceeded with righting in the note book. Dib then walked away to his table that only had him and his sister at it. And when he sat next to his sister, which was nose deep in her Gameslave, said,  
" You are going to follow him home, aren't you?"  
" Yes i am Gaz, there is something weird about him and i will find out what that is."  
And he intended to to keep that statement. As skool ended, he followed Zim home and took a place next to the window sill. He then only had to wait a couple of minutes until he found what he was waiting for. And in horror he saw Zim remove his hair and contacts to reveal skinny black antennas and ruby red eyes. A alien!!!. Dib new he was weird but a alien... really. He always new that aliens existed but right in front of his very own eyes, that was hard to believe. But Dib continued to watch and listened to Zim saying  
" now i must continue my research on the humans in order to destroy them"  
" the world will burn in fire"  
" They will bow down to Zim"  
Then he laughed with such evil in his laugh that it sent a shiver in Dib's spine.

That was when Dib vowed that he would stop Zim, at any cost, to save the world.


	2. ZADR - the new kid - part two

Dib stood up from Zim's window sill as soon Zim was out of sight. He knew that he had to get home. He then ran all the way home, tripping and stumbling. He hurt himself along the way when he fell, but he ignored it. He did not care for pain, he just wanted to get home. He soon arrived to his house and walked up the steps to his room. He decided to just lay on his bed than to talk to Gaz about what happened at Zim's house. One, because he knows that she will not listen to him and because she wouldn’t believe him.* nobody does * Dib thought. He knew deep in his heart that nobody would listen or care… but he still had to try anyway. They may not know what Zim is up to but he will make sure that zim knows that HE knows what he is up to.  
The next day at skool was going just as Dib planned. Today was the report due to Ms. Bitters and Zim, was next. Dib was actually excited to see what Zim had in store, since all of his other projects were complete trash, but he had a feeling that Zim had a good project this time.  
“ good evening fellow human classmates, I will give a presentation on hearts.”  
*hearts* Dib thought, why hearts. Zim proceeded to give a whole presentation on human hearts and their anatomy. * to study out weak points?* DIb thought. Dib then walked to the front of the classroom and said,  
“ Today i will be talking about aliens and where they are.”  
Dib said this as he looked at Zim, giving him hints that he knew. Zim did not pick up on what he was saying and just sat there. Since he did not get the hints he was trying to tell him then Dib decided to just tell him during lunch. A few more people did their presentation just before the bell rang for lunch.’RRIINNGG’ the bell went as the students pushed and shoved each other to get to the cafeteria as soon as possible. Dib knew that this was his time to strike. When he finally made it to the cafeteria he looked to see if Zim was alone, which he was. Dib then proceeded to ask Zim this,  
“ I know who you are Zim, you try to hide it but i know the truth.”  
Zim had this confused look on his face and said,  
“I have no idea what you are talking about, i am just like you, a normal human being.”  
Dib knew that he was trying to hide it but he was going to push a little further.  
“ i know your secret. I know that you are a… Alien.”  
Dib said this with a smile because he knew that he had won. Zim finally knew what he talking about and said with his head down and in a really quiet, deep monotone voice,  
“ how did you find out, puny human? I was extremely careful.”  
“ i know that because i followed you home and saw you take off your disguise. You can’t hide anymore Zim.”  
Zim went quiet and Dib thought that he had won, but that was until Zim spoke again, this time with smile.  
“ I am actually surprised that you were able to get to my house without my noticing. I can’t wait for us to become the best of enemy’s.”  
“...”  
“But if we were to be rivals, i need to know the name of my enemy. You clearly know what my name is, what is yours?”  
Dib was shocked at his response but after a few seconds of silence he said,  
“ remember this name well Zim, my name is...Dib”  
“Very well, Dib, i hope that we will meet each other soon enough.”  
Zim then walked out the door as soon as the bell rang to leave skool. Dib stood at the entracnce of the skool waiting for the right moment for him to go back to Zim’s house. He may have give his secret away to Zim, but that is to only get him to expose more of him to Dib. He decided to study Zim from now on from his window sill and try to know how far he has gotten to destroying the world.  
He will have to try anything, anything, to stop him.


	3. Chapter 3

It was day 12 of OPERATION ZIM when Dib had noticed something strange happening to Zim. He was watching a movie, what seemed to be a documentary. Zim sat, looking amused, on the couch and watched as two lions fight over food.

“Hahaha silly earth creatures, fight for my entertainment!”

Dib, like always, kept a stern face and continued to watch him from the window sill.

“GIR, i will be in my lab if anyone needs me.”

The little robot responded with a silly grin,

“Okey dokey”

Zim then proceeded to walk to his kitchen and lift the trash can lid so he could then step in. He then slowly began to go down the secret elevator to his lab.* I have to get down there* Dib thought. Dib knew that something down there has to be about Zim and his plan to invade the world, and he intended to do something about it. He slowly made his way to the door and opened the slightly ajar door and made his way through. So he made it in and his next obstacle was the robot,Gir. Dib knows that the robot isn’t a problem because he is a malfunctioned S.I.R unit and if anything, Gir will HELP him. He made his way over to Gir and asked him to help him work the elevator in which Zim just went down in. The robot, happy to be of use, showed Dib the way into the elevator and pressed a giant red button on the panel to dibs right. Gir then seemed to keep rising and rising as Dib was being lowered into the secret lab. All Dib could think of on the way down is that he has to keep a watchful eye out for Zim. If Zim sees him, he will eliminate me. When the elevator finally stopped on the bottom floor, he made his way onto the dark, glassy floor and walked with his hand on the wall. He walked for what seemed to be an eternity until he came across a room that was pouring out light and Dib made his way over to it. What he saw next was horrifying. There was Giant 7 foot tall glass cylinders containing what looked like monstrous beasts and some of them were still moving and squirming in their glassy jail cells. They had metal rods and tubes running through them and around them. He could tell that it must be painful. Dib made his way around the glass containers and continued through a door that said,

 

ZIMS LAB

ALL WHO ENTER MUST BE ZIM

 

“Huh, that is a strange sign.”

He pushed open the door and made his way over to a huge monitor and keyboard and saw a red button nearby the keyboard.

“ i know that this might be bad, but i will press it anyway.”

He then proceeded to press the red button and waited to see what it did. Then a bright light came on in front of Dib and he looked at the source of the light. The monitor had come on and it was showing some Irken words with some pictures of a few of the creatures that were in the other room. Dib was trying to analyse what it said when he heard a oh so familiar irken voice coming from near the door saying,

 

“ GIR, what did i say about leaving the door open, you never know what that DIb-thing might do when he gets a chance.”

 

“ sorry master, i was eating a taco :P”

 

He took a dive to the nearest wall and waited for Zim to walk past him into the next room, but he never did. Zim had noticed the now on monitor and was making his way over to the keyboard to shut it off.

 

“ That is strange, I thought that i turned it off.”

He then started to type in something on the keyboard and then proceeded to say,

 

“ Computer, show me the creature that snuck into my base.”

The computer then said,

 

“ right away, do you wish for me to go after the threat?”

Zim responded with a grin and said,

 

“ no computer, leave it to me”

 

“ very well sir.”

The computer then started to make noises that sounded like beeps and cracks. It then said.

 

“ threat analysed”

It then showed a picture of Dib and then proceeded to say,

 

“ he is behind a wall, the one right behind you.”

Zim then whipped around and saw Dib ready to sprint.

 

“ so human, you planned to get into my lab to stop me, no?”

“ yes i did, so what. I am just here to see what you are experimenting on.”

“... very well human. I will tell you my next experiment is…”

“ yes?”  
Zim then slowly showed a grin on his face and said,

 

“ it is you, so you better run.”

Dib did not hesitate for a second and ran off through the door that was to his left, the door that he did not come through. He suddenly was in a room full of wires and electrical boxes. He looked to his right and sprinted towards the door that was to his far left.

He saw the door and started running towards it, but did not see a wire that laying in the dark and fell over it. Then he looked behind him to see if Zim was there, and he was. He saw Zim standing on robotic legs coming out of his pak. Zim seeing that he has won lowered himself back onto the ground and said,

 

“ you know puny human, you did put up a great fight. But even the king of the jungle has a enemy, and that enemy is me.”

He then started to grin and he said,

 

“You are going to regret infiltrating my lair.”

He then went into a full sprint and started to head towards Dib. * he is going to kill me * Dib thought when he saw the blood red ruby eyes of the irken running towards him and he decided to close his eyes. But just as Zim was about to catch Dib, he stumbled over the same wire that Dib fell over before. All Dib heard was the irken screaming and then … silence. At that moment Dib felt something on his lips. It was soft and had a funny taste to it. When Dib opened his eyes, what he saw next was horrorfying to him. When Zim had fallen because of the wire, he fell on top of Dib. So what did he see? He saw Zim, locking lips with the terrified human. Then pulled away from his face and had a look of true terror on his face, wide eyed and mouth open. He was in shock, and Dib would have ran, but he too was in shock. Then Zim, with shaking hands said,

 

“ D- did I just, Did we just… KISS!?” - Zim

“ I- I think so…” - Dib

“ … why did that happen?” - Zim  
“ I think when you fell on me, you must have right?” - Dib

“ Yes!!! Why would i do… THAT on purpose.” - Zim

“ … i don’t know. “ - Dib

“ … “ - Zim

“ … “ - Dib

“ … Dib?” - Zim

“ yeah?” - Dib

 

“ was that your first kiss?” - Zim

“...” - Dib

“ yes. You?” - Dib

“ yes.” - Zim

“...” - Zim and Dib

“ Did it feel good?” Zim

“ NO you loony.” - Dib

“... oh.” - Zim

“ Did it for you?” - Dib

“ actually, yes.” - Zim

“... really?”- Dib

“ yes.” - Zim

Dib could tell that when he said that the kiss was not good it hurt Zims feelings. All he did to know was that Zim had a sad face on after he said no. Dib then decided to say something to him.

 

“ But i would do it all over again. If i had the chance. “ - Dib

“ really? … thank you.” - Zim

“ yeah, whatever.” - Dib

 

Zim already feeling better decided to say this,

 

“ I, the great future overlord, Zim, am letting you free.”

 

Dib obviously in shock said,

 

“ wait, WHAT? You are letting me go?”

Zim with a weird look that almost looked like he was planning to say something else said,

 

“ It is for no reason that i did this other than to keep an enemy.”

Dib obviously not buying it said,

 

“ are you sure it was not about the kiss?”

Zim sat there and and started to blush.

 

“No, it was because i don’t want the earth to be concurred that easily.”

Dib finally decided to leave that as that and said,

 

“ okay, i will leave. But we will talk more about this at skool, okay?”

“ … please don’t tell anyone about this.”

Zim, no longer blushing said,

 

“Why?”

“ because if people found out they would call us gay. Both you and me don’t want that.”

“... what if i don’t care.”

These words startled Dib and this was the conversation,

 

“ what do you mean you don’t care.” - Dib

“ it means that i don’t care if they call me gay.” - Zim

“ why?” - Dib

“ … “ - Zim

“ because i think i am…” - Zim

“ you think you are? What does THAT mean?” - Dib

“ … “ - Zim

“ we will talk later about this. Computer, put the threat outside.” - Zim

 

And the next thing he knew, Dib was walking back home. All he could think about was what Zim meant by “ i think i am…”


	4. ZADR - the new kid - part four

The next day at skool, Zim and Dib made a plan to talk about what happened at the lab the other day at lunch. The first part of the day was alright for Dib, until he looked across the room and saw Zim looking down at his desk and he was not paying attention to the class until the teacher said, 

“Alright class, listen up. Today is the day where we move seats. So, move. “  
It was at this moment that Zim shot up and looked his way towards Dib. Din new what he was trying to say and decided to stay where he is and let Zim come to him. When the person behind Zim moved, Zim seemed to run towards the seat. When he finally managed to get through the crowd of people, he sat down at his new seat behind Dib. Dib did not want to say anything but when he saw Zim before he moved, he seemed sad and just look dim over all. But as soon as he moved behind him, he looked happy and seemed to have a faint glow to him. And for some reason seeing that irken happy made Dib happy to.

“ so did you do your report?” - Zim  
“ yeah, did you?” - Dib  
“ yeah, i finished it last night after… you know.” - Zim  
“ Yeah i know, i was there.” - Dib  
“ … “ - Zim  
“ i want to talk more about it at lunch, please? “ - Zim  
“ yeah, sure.” - Dib

And a few minutes after they had turn in their reports and were getting packed, the lunch bell rang and once again, a stampede of people ran through the door and Zim and Dib were last as usual. When they finally made it to lunch room, Zim sat at the table by himself and pulled out a lunch bag from his bag draped over his Pak. Dib got his lunch and sat at the seat next to dib. Zim looked at him and smiled. He then looked back down to his lunch and started to rummage through it. * He is looking pretty hard for something, i wonder what it is. * Dib thought as he sat looking at Zim still rummaging through his bag.

“ here it is!”   
Zim said to Dib and handed him a brown bag. 

“What is it?” - Dib  
“ you have to find out for yourself.” - Zim  
“...” - Zim and Dib  
“ i made it myself, for you.” - Zim  
Dib was taken back with this, for he thought that Zim would never make something for anyone, especially for him.

“ thank you.”- Dib said with a curious look.  
Dib opened the bag and prepared to see something horrible like a human body part but instead he opened it to something the complete opposite. When he looked in the bag he saw a small plastic bag that had some cookies in it.   
“ wow, you made these for me?” - Dib   
“Yeah, i heard that you like homemade cookies, so i decided to make so for you.” - Zim  
“ Thanks, they look good. I can’t wait to eat them.” - Dib  
When Dib said this Zim started to smile and then proceeded to say,  
“ you have to wait after you finish eating your lunch.”

Dib then nodded and reached in his bag and pulled out a sandwich. He ate it quickly and all the while Zim was looking down at his bag and was rummaging through it. When Dib was done eating it he looked at Zim wanting to get his cookies. Zim noticed him and handed him the bag, this time with shaking hands. Dib reached into the bag and when he got ahold of the cookies he could feel that they were still warm. He reached inside and grabbed ahold of a cookie and saw that they were a type of cookies that look like they were a mix of red velvet and chocolate chip cookie dough, along with some kind of alien substance that caused it to turn a orange ish color. When he took a bit out of the cookie he stopped and looked back down at it. He then looked at Zim and realized that he had a hurt look in his face. Dib then looked at the cookie again and said,  
“ Zim… this is… DELICIOUS!!!” - Dib

At that moment Zim lit up and gave the biggest smile that he ever gave.   
“ R- really, you like them? I stayed up all night making them because i could not sleep.” - Zim  
“ Hm, well they are delicious. How did you make them?” - Dib  
“ A special irken recipe.” - Zim

Dib kept eating the cookies and then realized that Zim was looking at him making a kinda happy blushing typeface. Dib knew that something was on the irkens mind.

“...”  
“...”  
“ why were you awake all night?” - Dib  
“ I could not think straight, i had to many things on my mind.” - Zim  
“ Like what?” - Dib  
“...” - Zim  
“ about what happened last night.” - Zim  
“ … you were thinking about that?” - Dib  
“...”  
“ yes”- Zim  
“ why?” - Dib  
“... if we are being honest right now, it was because of…” - Zim  
“ The kiss.” - Dib  
“ not just that but because of… you.”  
“ME!!!” - Dib  
“ yeah, call it weird but i could not get you out of my mind. I kept thinking about your smile and… your lips.” - Zim  
“... i did not know that you were having these thoughts.” - Dib  
“ No matter how hard i try, even today, i can not get you out of my head. It is like a really catchy song, as soon as you have it on your brain you can’t forget.”  
“ If you want we can talk more about it today on the playground. If you want.” - Dib  
“ yes, please.” - Zim

As soon as they stopped talking the bell rang and they were supposed to go to the playground and as soon as the stampede had cleared the room they made their way down to the lonely tree that was in one of the corners.  
All the while that they were walking Dib could feel something in his gut that something is going to happen, good and bad.


	5. Chapter 5

When they finally made their way to the tree, Dib climbed to one of the lower branches that could hold his weight. After he gotten fixed he looked back down at Zim and said  
“Come up here so we can some privacy.”

Zim looked all around before he started climbing up the tree and when he finally got up there he looked towards Dib.  
“ So what do you want to talk about?” - Zim  
“ Since you have been having these thoughts, i also want to talk to you about my thoughts.” - Dib  
“ What kind of thoughts?” - Zim

When Zim said this he started to look curious but also had a small smile crossing his mouth.  
“ I have always been curious about your antennas. How do they work?” - Dib  
At this question Dib started to put his hand near Zim's wig but as soon as he did Zim snatched back.  
“ I - I don’t want you to touch them.” - Zim  
“ Why not?” - Dib  
“ In my race touching antennas is a law and it is forbidden by the tallest.” - Zim  
“ Well last time i checked you were the only irken here.” - Dib  
“Still, i think that this might be wrong.” - Zim  
“ oh come on, i think it is okay if they don’t find out.” - Dib  
“...” - Zim  
“... yeah, but if i let you, don’t be too hard. Our antennas are really sensitive and fragile.” - Zim  
“ I promise.” - Dib

When Dib finished this sentence he reached towards Zims wig again, but this time Zim let him remove it. When Dib looked at the Irkens face he seemed to almost be nervous. When the wig had finally come off he looked at Zim for a second.  
“ if you are going to do it just do it already.” - Zim  
“Why are you so nervous? Calm down a little.” - Dib  
“ I know. But if the tallest find out, i will be punished. Also i have never done this before neither have i ever thought about doing it.” - Zim  
“It is okay, i will try to be gentle.” - Dib

Dib then reached over to the antenna that was flat down on Zim's head and started to move it up and down the stalk. Zim started to whimper and clenched his fists. Dib noticed this and then started to move his hand a little slower and more softly. Zim stopped whimpering and let go of his fists.

“Why did you slow down?” - Zim  
“You started to look hurt.” - Dib  
“No, i was fine. Can you do it again please.” - Zim  
“... okay.” - Dib

Dib then started to move his hand a little bit faster and with more pressure. Zim let out a groan and started to quiver. He then forced his hands onto Dib's chest and started to bunch up his shirt where he was clenching it. Dib clenched his teeth when Zims fingers scratched his skin, but he said nothing because he knew Zim was loving it. He then proceeded to move his other hand over to Zim's other antenna and started to stroke that one as well. Zim started to groan even louder and clenched his fists even tighter. * he is so cute when he groans.* Dib thought. He moved his hands up to the top of the antenna and started to rub it gently. Zim started to blush and said through groans,

“Y-you can s-stop w-when you w-want.” - Zim  
Dib then started to slow down until he completely stopped. Zim then let go of his shirt and kept blushing.

“So, you liked it huh?” - Dib  
“Was it that obvious?” - Zim  
“ yeah, it was” - Dib chuckled  
Zim then started to blush even redder and said 

“If i hurt you when i clawed you, i am sorry.” - Zim  
“To be honest, i kinda liked the pain…” - Dib  
“You did?” - Zim  
“Yeah, and i also kinda liked… your groans.”- Dib  
“Hm, really?” - Zim  
“Yeah, i know that it might sound weird but i actually liked doing this.”- Dib  
“...”- Zim and Dib  
“Then you won’t mind if i did this.” - Zim

And before Dib knew what he was doing, Zim lashed out at his chest and hooked into it with his claws. Zim then started to scrape down his shirt, scratching Dib’s flesh, leaking blood out of his scars. Dib gritted his teeth and started to go and stop Zim, but then Zim launched out his robotic legs out of his PAK. He pinned Dib against the tree and started to go closer to his face. Zim took his claws and scratched Dibs face and neck. Dib groaned in pain and noticed that Zim’s antennae twitched when he did. Zim almost seemed to enjoy Dibs groans as much as he liked his. * i might be able to make him let me go if i can weaken him a little * Dib thought. When Zim had finally stopped twitching his antennas he started to move to Dibs cheeks. When he did Dib let out a loud moan. Zim stopped completely and closed his eyes tight. Dib looked back up at the antennas and they were flat to his head and twitching wildly. Zim retracted his robotic claws and put his own to his head. Dib checked his wrists before he checked on Zim. When he looked over at ZIm he was laying against the branch and was trying to get his antennas under control. He had his hands against his head while his eyes were completely closed but what was weird was he had a smile and had a pleasurable look on his face. Dib put his hand around Zim to pull him up and when he did Zim leaned over to his clothes ( that were completely ripped to shreds ) and put his free hand on his chest. He started to get closer to him and started to rub his head a little under Dibs and finally opened his eyes.  
“ i-i think that y-you should n-never groan around m-me again.” - Zim   
“ at least i know your weakness now.” - Dib chuckled  
“ y-yeah, but if you e-ever do groan again, i m-might have to k-kill you.” - Zim  
“ how can you kill me when you are to pleasured to move?” - Dib grinned  
“ i c-can find a way.” - Zim  
“ besides, i think the only way that i will ever groan again around you, is if we were doing something else.” - Dib blushed  
“ like what?” - Zim said confusingly  
“ um, that is something you need to learn another day Zim.” - Dib said with a smile  
“...” - Zim and Dib  
“I-i think it is about time for us to go inside.” - Zim  
“Yeah, i think so too.” - Dib  
“...” - Zim and Dib  
“... thanks for that” - Dib  
“Y-yeah, same to you”- Zim

Zim then started to blush and was trying to put his wig back on. * He is so cute, *facepalm* why am i even thinking this when i could show him how cute he is?* Dib thought as he saw Zim about to climb down the tree. * Okay, here goes nothing.* Dib thought. Dib grabbed Zim by the arm and pulled him back up to the branch.

“What are you doing?” - Zim  
“Thanking you for what you just did.” - Dib

And before Zim could say anything else, Dib closed his eyes and locked lips once again with the irken. Zim was in shock but finally realized what was happening. Zim closed his eyes and put his hands around Dib's neck, and Dib put his hands around Zim’s waist. *His lips are so soft and warm* Dib thought as he was pressing his body closer to the irken. Zim opened his eyes and pulled himself away from Dib and started to blush again.

“ I- i really like doing this.” - Zim  
“Yeah, same.” - Dib  
“Maybe, we can do this later again?” - Zim  
“I would like that.” - Dib

Zim then started to climb down the tree again and was then followed by Dib. They started walking towards the door, but Zim stopped when he looked at Dib.

“What are you going to do about your shirt?” - Zim  
“Huh, oh yeah. I will play it off that i fell. I will get a new one when i get home.” - Dib  
“ sorry about your shirt.” - Zim  
“Eh, it is okay.” Dib said with a grin.  
“Really? Cause i kinda ruined your favorite shirt.”- Zim blushed.  
“Eh, i can always replace a shirt, but i can’t replace you.”- Dib blushed  
“T-thanks.” - Zim

Zim then looked around to see if anyone else was looking and then kissed the human on the cheek. Dib blushed and walked inside with the Irken and packed up his stuff, all while looking and smiling at Zim. Dib then raced home and through his stuff to the floor and raced to his room. He closed the door and walked over to his closet to change out of his ruined shirt. When he tossed his shirt into the trash he threw himself onto the bed and layed on his back looking at the ceiling. A couple of minutes later Gaz walked into his room and sat on his bad next to him, still playing her gameslave. 

“ what do you want?” - Dib said with a huff  
“ Dad made me come up here and talk to you.” - Gaz   
“ well?” - Dib  
“ did you have a good day?” - Gaz  
“The most fantastic day ever.” - Dib said with a smile.  
“ good.” - Gaz  
“ … “ - Gaz and Dib  
“ i know that Zim is an alien.” - Gaz  
“ huh? You do? “ - Dib  
“ duh, all of the signs are right there. And i know that you know that he is a alien.” - Gaz  
“... okay?” - Dib  
“... “ - Gaz and Dib  
“ don’t think i don’t know what you have been doing to him.” - Gaz said with a frown  
“ WHAT!!! I have done nothing to him. Why would you even think that?” - Dib said with a nervous chuckle.  
“ first of all, i know that guilty look. Second of all i saw you and him kiss on the playground. And don’t worry, none of the other kids saw. I decided to give you two some privacy and told every kid that you were over there by the tree. They did not even go near it.” - Gaz said with a smile  
“... thanks, but why did you do that? “ - Dib  
“Because i think you two are a cute couple.” - Gaz said with a evil grin  
“ besides, i seen the way you look at him, and i have seen the way he looks at you. I decided that you two are perfect for each other. “ - Gaz  
“ you really think so?” - Dib  
“ i know so.” - Gaz  
“... thanks.” - Dib  
“ no prob. Just don’t tell anyone until you are comfortable with this. Especially dad. “ - Gaz  
“ yeah, i know.” - Dib  
"... when you want to see him, you can tell me and i will make up a excuse to dad. I know you will want to see him, so i will cover for you.” - Gaz  
“ thanks so much Gaz.” - Dib

When Dib had finished his sentence, he leaned over to Gaz and hugged her. Gaz finally stop playing her gameslave and looked at Dib.

“Okay, okay. I get it. You can stop hugging me now.” - Gaz  
“Fine.” - Dib

Gaz smiled and looked back down at her gameslave. She then stood up and walked over to the doorway. She looked back at Dib and said,

“Night bro.” - Gaz  
“Night sis.” - Dib

She then walked out the door and closed it. Dib got up and turned off the lights and layed back down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. * So Gaz knows about me and Zim huh. Well she was bound to find out. But i am glad that she was okay with it. * Dib thought. He rolled over to his side and pulled up his blanket over his arm. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, thinking about what would become of this mistake that turned into the best thing to ever happen to him.


End file.
